Big data is a hot topic, and more and more people are finding serious privacy issues with the big data age. For example, a user's personal information can often be very easily disclosed. User personal information, such as address, passport number, or even credit card numbers are frequently stored by many and various websites, based on interactions with the websites. When a website's security protection measures are compromised, user personal information is at risk of being disclosed.
In some cases, users can request that the websites they interact with not store their personal information any longer than necessary. For example, they can request that personal information, such as home address, telephone numbers, etc., be deleted when a transaction is complete or an order is fulfilled, and the goods or services have been delivered. However, in some cases it is also possible for the personal information to be read, stored, or intercepted at servers facilitating the transfer of information.
Additionally, if a website does not retain users' personal information, it can be inconvenient, tedious, and time-consuming for them to frequently or repetitively input the personal information, such as home address and billing address information, for example, into the website's order entry forms. In such cases, they have to make a choice between security of their personal information and their personal convenience.